


Temptation Accomplished

by Triggered_Leo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Boypussy, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Sex Talk, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wet & Messy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triggered_Leo/pseuds/Triggered_Leo
Summary: Aziraphale has a pussy and he wants Crowley to fill it. Also Aziraphale wears lingerie to tempt his demon.First two chapters are all fluff. Then chapter three is that  delicious hot smut.It's my first fanfic y'all but I think it's not bad.





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. I thought I should write at least one fanfic in my life and I decided to just write this. You guys can give me criticism. That's cool.

It's been a few months since Crowley and Aziraphale helped stop the end of the world, Armageddon, from occurring. Since then, the pair have been courting. Crowley has been nothing but sweet to Aziraphale for the past few months, bringing him his favorite foods, offering to help clean the shop, and taking him out on dates. 

Aziraphale could feel that Crowley was holding himself back, giving him little pecks on the cheeks and on his manicured hands, and nothing more. Aziraphale wanted Crowley to go farther but he felt too shy to ask the demon to actually kiss him and fuck him roughly. 

_"The poor demon has been waiting for 6000 years or so to kiss you and ravish you, why are you making him slow down for you?", _thought the Angel.

"Angel, are you alright? Are you feeling unwell today?"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, whose face showed concern.

"Aziraphale, you always eat your food with such enthusiasm unless something is wrong and these strawberry and rasberry crepes are your favorite. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

The angel sighed a little. He could never hide anything from Crowley.

" Uhhh... Crowley. It's been a pleasant 6000 years and well... remember the uhh the thing I said to you about you going to fast for me? Well I'm you can well bucker up and go fast now. I am ready!" 

Crowley looked at him, confused. "What do you-"

"I mean you can kiss me properly now...and eat me up and I don't think I'll mind it."

Aziraphale's face was now a bright scarlet and his eyes looked down at the floor. All he wanted to do was hide in the comfort of the bookshop, crawl into the bed, curl up into a ball under his blankets and forget he even said that. 

"If you don't want to you do-"

Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley's mouth meeting his. For the first time in 6000 years, the two locked lips. It tasted sweet and just right. Crowley then out his hand under Aziraphale's chin to open up Aziraphale's mouth more. Aziraphale felt Crowley's tongue enter his mouth. Moaning at the change of intensity of the kiss, Aziraphale felt a strange heat in his tummy and his panties felt a little damp. Finally, Crowley pulled back looking down at his angel, who looked at bliss. His light blonde hair was slightly ruffled and he looked so out of breath. 

Crowley gave Aziraphale a smile and walked up to the counter to pay for the meal. Crowley took Aziraphale back to the bookshop in his Bentley and the two parted ways.

Aziraphale didn't want Crowley to leave. Especially when he wanted Crowley's car to enter his garage. But alas, it seemed that Crowley still wanted to go slow to accommodate him.

That night, Aziraphale decided that he was going to get Crowley into his bed. He also decided that he was going to find a way to seduce him. 

He did a little research on the internet and found that some humans wear lingerie to "spice things up in the bedroom". He looked at the options for lingerie in Amazon and bought himself a very pretty lace lingerie set, matching lace garter belt, and matching stockings. He initially debated whether he should order it in black or white, but ultimately chose pastel pink. He wondered if Crowley was going to like it. After all, Aziraphale never asked Crowley what his kinks were. The package was to arrive Wednesday, two days from now.

And now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Wednesday, 3:00 PM

Location: Aziraphale's bookshop (The bookshop is closed today)

Aziraphale sat in his plush couch, hit chocolate in hand reading erotica for research purposes. He then suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

"Oh dear, it's the package!"

Aziraphale ran towards the door to find a tired middle aged delivery man with a box. The Package.

"I assume you're Mr.Fell?"

"Yes. Thank you. Have a nice day!", said Aziraphale, swiftly taking the package and closing the door. He sighed in relief and opened the box. Within the box, was the provocative lingerie, pink like a fair rose and soft like fine silk. Crowley was going to take him out to eat at a new sushi restaurant at 6 later that day so Aziraphale knew he had plenty of time to get ready for Crowley. He took the package and went up into his bedroom.

Aziraphale's bedroom was very simple and yet cute. The walls pastel blue, the bed white with pastel blue pillows, white chiffon curtains, a pastel blue chair with a stuffed bunny that Crowley gave to him years ago, and finally a full length mirror. Aziraphale never really used the mirror, well ever since the archangel Gabriel commented on his appearance, he felt insecure, but Crowley has been helping him get over Gabriel's nasty comment, slowly helping him be more confident in his body again. 

He slowly took off his tan coat, then proceeded to take off all the articles of clothing on his body. He folded them neatly on his bed. Taking the pink stocking, he slowly put them on his thick(thicc) legs. He shuddered as the cool fabric met his warm body. The angel put on the lacy bra that hugged his breast and upper body. The garter belt fit quite nicely on his waist and attached easily to the stockings. 

One more item was in the box.

A pastel pink g string. It looked like any lacy panty except for the slit down the middle...for easy entrance. Aziraphale put it on last and with that his "Seduce Crowley" outfit was on and he was ready to complete his mission.

Aziraphale out on his normal attire and continued to read for the rest of the day.

At 5:45, Aziraphale ran to his bedroom and quickly out on some Lancome La Vie est Belle perfume, a gift from Crowley and fixed his hair. He considered putting on some makeup like that Miles fellow from the movie _Bright Young Things_. But he thought that it was simply too preposterous of an idea so he scrapped that from his brain. 

The door opened and there stood Crowley. Flaming red hair, sunglasses covering his yellow eyes, and all. In his hand was a bouquet of Aziraphale's favorite flower, white rose. 

"These flowers are for you, Angel. You ready?", asked Crowley, with a big cheeky grin.

Aziraphale took the flowers and pecked Crowley on the nose. 

"Thank you Crowley. We should get going soon. Tip top!" 

Crowley chuckled and they drove off to the restaurant. The night was full of surprises.


	2. Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale will get banged in chapter three. But enjoy this fluff for now.
> 
> I want to perfect the smut before posting it. Yes it's my first fanfic but I want my readers to feel happy. Good smut means happy readers. Maybe a happy Michael Sheen.  

> 
> (GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FAST ENOUGH. Also Toro is the fatty part of the tuna. It's the best part of the tuna and it can be pricey to eat.)

Crowley parked the Bentley close to the restaurant and opened the door for Aziraphale. The angel blushed when the demon offered his arm towards him. "What a gentleman.", thought Aziraphale as he locked arms with Crowley.

As they walked to the restaurant, Aziraphale thought of all the things Crowley could possibly do to him: play with his clit until he sees stars, suck on his nipples, kiss him until he's a panting mess of an angel, pump fingers in and out of his sopping pussy...

"Aziraphale you're dazing off. Do be careful, Angel. You almost tripped.", stated Crowley.

"Ah... I just didn't drink enough water today! That must be the reason why!", replied Aziraphale. 

Crowley sensed that Aziraphale was lying but he didn't pay too much to it. Besides the angel was probably thinking about books or human desserts and didn't want to appear like a glutton. 

When they arrived, an Asian waitress led them to their reserved table and wrote down their orders. She smiled as Crowley pecked Aziraphale on the cheek before sipping his cup of hot matcha. 

The restaurant was very cozy and quite quaint. It was decorated with traditional Japanese pottery and furniture. In the corner there was a bonsai tree. It was dimly lit, giving the restaurant a romantic ambience. But all Crowley could see was Aziraphale, how his lips looked after drinking the hot matcha, how he would open his mouth to eat the dragon roll, how he would close his eyes and moan in delight after every bite, savoring the flavor. It took every atom in Crowley's body to stop himself from fucking him right there. His angel just looked so delicious, like a sweet vanilla cake with fresh cream and strawberries.

"Crowley you got to try this Toro. It's quite scrumptious!", said Aziraphale. 

The angel picked up the Toro with his chopsticks, dipped it in soy sauce and held it in front of Crowley. Crowley blushed as he ate the Toro from Aziraphale's chopsticks. Aziraphale never really tried to feed him before. It was always him feeding Aziraphale. He didn't mind since he did enjoy watching Aziraphale eat. 

"So what do you think, Crowley?"

The demon looked down at the angel, whose face resembled that of a small puppy. He looked away and said," Yeah it's pretty great." After all these years, Aziraphale was still too cute for Crowley to handle.

Aziraphale proceeded to grab a piece of tempura shrimp and pop it into his mouth, pieces of fried panko sticking to his cheeks.

"What a messy angel you are.", Crowley said, while picking pieces of tempura off the angel's face. Too embarassed to say anything, Aziraphale blushed as he continued to eat. 

When they finished eating, the waitress came by and gave them the bill along with some complimentary matcha icecream. The two ate the ice creams and paid the bill and off they went back to Aziraphale's book shop. 

Crowley parked in front of the bookshop. Then abruptly, Aziraphale asked,"Um... Crowley...Dear. do you mind staying?"

"What do you mean Angel?"

"Well, I...haven't been sleeping well over the past few days and I would like you to keep me company...please?"

The demon looked at the angel, clearly puzzled by this strange request.

"Sure why not? I wouldn't mind keeping you company.", replied the demon. 

This was an absolute win for Aziraphale and he could not wait to taste his victory.


	3. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley enters Aziraphale's garage. Michael Sheen has declared Aziraphale is a bottom. 
> 
> Okay this is just pure smut. Pure good ol smut.  
.

Aziraphale led Crowley by the hand, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pushed the demon against the wall and pulling on Crowley's tie, kissed him. The kiss was hot and rough, a fiery passionate tango of tongue and lips. When Crowley pulled away he pecked Aziraphale on the cheek.

Stroking Aziraphale's hair with one hand and cupping Aziraphale's face in the other, Crowley said, "We should probabaly go sleep soon, Angel."

"But Crowley...I'm still hungry."

Flabbergasted Crowley asked,"What are you hungry for now, my little cherub?"

Smiling he put Crowley's hands on his hips and placed one of his hands on Crowley's crouch. 

"I'm hungry for some of your fresh cream pie. I want to be filled to the brim with it, Crowley."

Crowley immediately picked up Aziraphale and out him on the bed. He snapped away Aziraphale's clothes, revealing the risqué lingerie underneath. 

"Oh Aziraphale. You naughty angel. You're so beautiful.", said Crowley, slowly caressing the angel's plump figure. 

Aziraphale gasped a little at every soft caress. He was already very sensitive but the lingerie heightened the sensation. He felt heat pool in his lower belly when Crowley kissed him roughly while kneading his breasts. 

"Please Crowley. Touch me. I feel...hot.", begged the angel, who began to finger himself with his short stubby fingers.

Crowley slapped Aziraphale's hand away from his own cunt.

"Shhhh...be patient, Angel. Wait then you can receive."

Crowley snapped and red string appeared, tying Aziraphale's hands to the bed.

Crowley then continued to play with Aziraphale's nipples, until they looked like perky little rose buds. By this time, Aziraphale was a panting mess, moving his hips up and down in attempt to grind his sopping cunt against the very noticeable bulge in Crowley's pants. 

Looking down at the master piece he created, Crowley said, "Angel, you're acting like a bitch in heat. If heaven can only see you now."

Crowley bent down, giving Aziraphale little bites and love marks all over his neck and collar bone. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered underneath the demon.

"I want you in me.", begged Aziraphale, panting.

"Ask nicely, Angel.", stated Crowley, who began to gently stroke Aziraphale's innner thighs.

"I want your…I can't say it, Crowley. Why it's too vulgar!"

Smirking, Crowley asked in a mocking manner,"You need to say what you want angel. I don't understand what you need. What do you want Aziraphale?"

"I want your cock in my pussy please! Crowley...I can't take anymore teasing."

"Your wish is my command, Angel."

Crowley put his fingers against the angel's pussy. It's was slick, making the demon's job easier. He parted the lips and inserted a finger in while playing with the angel's clit. He moved his finger around trying to find Aziraphale's sweet spot. 

Checkmate.

Aziraphale moaned loudly. Crowley hit the same spot again with more force and Aziraphale's eyes began tearing up from the sensation. Never in 6000 years has Aziraphale felt this much pleasure or touched in this way. Crowley inserted two more fingers, pumping them in and out with precision. Then with a single touch thrust, Aziraphale arched back, cunt gushing out all over Crowley's fingers. He collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. His mind felt hazy from pleasure.

To Crowley, Aziraphale looked like a piece of art. Aziraphale looked so undone. His curls were a mess. His mouth was slightly parted. His pussy was wet with his own juices. All Crowley wanted to do was fuck the angel until he could think of nothing but ecstasy. Crowley miracled away the red binds around the angel's wrists. He motioned for Aziraphale to come over. The angel crawled weakly on all fours, the slick from his pussy slowly trickling down his stocking covered legs. 

"Suck my cock, Angel. I know this is your first time but make sure you don't use your teeth." 

The angel nodded and slowly unzipped Crowley's pants and looked up at the demon. Crowley sighed and snapped away his clothes. Aziraphale picked up Crowley's manhood. It was thick and long. Aziraphale shuddered at the thought of that thing entering him. He was certain it would break him. Slowly he opened his mouth and began licking Crowley's cock. He never done it before so he just licked it the same way he'd lick ice cream. 

Crowley growled,"Put it inside your mouth and bob your head up and down."

The angel complied and did just that, until Crowley ordered him to stop. Crowley once again snapped, tying the angel to the end of the bed with rope. 

"I'm going to take your virginity now, angel and fuck you until you can think of nothing but my cock.", Crowley stated, while kneading Aziraphale's plump breasts. 

"Oh Crowley please do!", said Aziraphale breathlessly, 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale on neck as he entered him. Crowley started with a slow pace so Aziraphale can get used to the new sensation. 

"I can handle it, dear. Please be rough with me.", Aziraphale said.

Nodding, Crowley picked up the pace, roughly thrusting his cock in and out of Aziraphale's wet cunt. Then suddenly, cunt spasming, Aziraphale came all over Crowley's cock. Crowley continued to fuck the angel until he finally came. Crowley pulled out to admire his work. 

The angel looked like an overstuffed cream puff, with cum leaking out of his cunt. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth agape, his legs were spread so deliciously, practically begging for Crowley to enter him again. He felt his dick harden once again. Crowley licked his lips and began teasing the angel's sensitive nipples. Aziraphale loudly moaned with Crowley's touch. Crowley began to kiss the angel roughly, tongue licking his teeth and tongue. The kiss may have been rough, but Aziraphale knew that there was a hint of love and passion in it. Crowley slapped Aziraphale's thick thighs, observing the way they jiggled like Jell-O. 

"Oh angel,your whole body is practically begging for me. Such a slutty angel."

"Please Crowley I need you.", plead Aziraphale, who was attempting to grind his dripping wet pussy against Crowley's leg. Alas, the binds that tied the angel to the bed restricted him from reaching that far. Aziraphale cried from sexual frustration. All he desired right now was Crowley's thick warm cock buried deep within his cunt, like a sword in a sheath. 

"Beg for it properly, angel. You want my cock so much? You better beg for it properly.", said Crowley as he lightly stroked the flesh in between the angel's labia.

"I want your cock to fill me up. Please I want it so bad. Crowley, please."

Weak to his angel's cries for his cock, Crowley swiftly entered the angel. He thrusted in and out, fucking the hell out of the angel's over sensitive pussy while simultaneously playing with his angel's clit. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was an incoherent mess. All he could do was moan like a bitch in heat. He could barely speak. His mind simply filled with pleasure. Aziraphale managed to say "fuck me right there dear" and "faster" and "more" a few times only to moan louder as he reached his climax. Crowley increased the roughness and pace of his thrusts, trying to pleasure the angel. Finally, the angel came, liquid gushing like hot chocolate ganache in a lava cake. Crowley came inside Aziraphale's thoroughly used cunt. Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale, exhausted from pleasuring the angel. 

Crowley snapped to release the binds and he kissed his beloved angel on the forehead.

"That was amazing, angel. You looked so beautiful in that pink lingerie. My perfect angel," beamed Crowley. 

Aziraphale weakly smiled at Crowley. 

"I'm glad you liked it my dear. You were brilliant too. Though I'm quite knackered after all that love making."

"Though I'm curious. If you wanted to fuck,angel, why didn't you just ask me?", asked Crowley.

"I wanted to ah…. tempt you.", giggled Aziraphale.

Blushing, Crowley replied,"Well…. Temptation Accomplished."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
